Haunted Love
by Emiya Shirou
Summary: Ash and May returned to Palettown after their journey in Hoenn. Professor Oak deems to have a surprise for Ash, in the form of an old friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Let's cut this A/N crap as nobody cares. For Max fans.. I m sorry.. really...**

/&-&\

"Where are you going?" May Asked. "haven't we just returned here? And aren't you tired of the journey?"

"No not really, but I'll be back soon!", A boy shouted back while running towards the south. "I am going to professor Oak's place, I want to see my old pokemon again!"

"Oh, well sounds cool!" The girl loudly responded "But hold on please, unlike you my legs hurt and..."

He stopped running and smiled at her. "You sure you want to take the risk of my Muk flying on to you?"

"I'll take that risk, just hold on for a while, you don't have to hurry do you?" She replied.

Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother, was standing in the kitchen of the house. She could see Ash run with May behind him.

_Good old Ash, the first moment he comes in here exhausted and the second he runs off to see his pokemon_

Ash was indeed excited of seeing all his pokemon again. sure, he had seen them often in a screen when he was talking to professor Oak. Fighting in front of the camera and the screen in the lab, just to get a look on Ash, or catch a glimpse of his attention.

Ash didn't stop running when May asked him not to hurry, he didn't even slow down a bit to give the girl a chance of catching up with him, if she was even trying. At these moments even May noticed how much he loved his pokemon, how would never forget even a single one of them.

When Ash arrived at the lab he Immediately ran to the back of the premises instinctively looking for the great number of friends out there. Nothing to stop him, nothing that would want to stop him either.

The pokemon resort behind the lab was filled with pokemon. A lot which Ash had never seen before. But he didn't seem to care about these new pokemon as he would if he encountered them on one of his journeys.

The pond was filled with shining water pokemon, a relaxing Corsola was positioned close to the wall, which was made of huge rocks and boulders at the right side of the pond.

boulders also crowded with Pokemon, the biggest one of them was of course Ash's Kingler. It was making fun with a small pokemon in the water splashing great volumes of it with his massive pincers.

The same idyllic image appeared in the large green valley occupying most of the space behind the lab. A huge group of Tauros was skimming over the land, dust dashing up from their legs. Several Bulbasaur, and their evolved forms. were playing with their vines, throwing objects in the air for the others to catch.

Ash had quickly spotted all of the pokemon he had left behind at professor Oak's place and set off into the valley to say hello once again.

_What was that sound?_

_I hope it isn't a__ pokemon trying to escape._

The professor was busy in one of his labs, located in the basement of the building.

The Basement of the building clearly covered a great surface, as it was right beneath the point Ash ran over to get to the back of the lab.

Professor Oak went up the stairs into the large Pokemon Lab on the first floor, startled a bit at the top but made it up safely. There was a large window looking down upon the pokemon resort behind the Lab. There were several telescopes in front of the massive window. allowing the professor to effectively study all the pokemon in their daily routines.

The man didn't need a telescope to see something, or rather someone, was rushing down the valley, in the direction of the steppe where the Tauros where creating their sandstorm. He put off his lab-glasses and lay them on the cabinet next to him following the human silhouette down the valley closely. although it was roughly half a mile away. he recognized the silhouette to be of a kid. a familiar kid.

The small kid in the valley was moving away from the lab, he noticed. he walked patiently towards one of his telescopes and pointed it towards the moving kid before he stared through it.

_Could it be tracey? No he wouldn't be so..reckless..must be a trainer..though__I wasn't expecting some trainers today. however I remember 1 would be returning soon_

He started peeking through the telescope, but to his surprise the telescope did not magnify his view.

"Oh for goodness sake", he murmured annoyed. The telescopes were mechanically magnified. as it gave a sharper and better look at pokemon than a lens-based telescope, he recalled bashing himself on his head. The power switch of the Telescopes was at the other side of the lab totally unreachable due to the mess inside the room. he could not count on his beloved technology this time.

May had reached her destination at that time, standing at the open gate, at the bottom of the stairs leading towards the building. She was almost completely exhausted, her feet hurt badly.

_I cant believe I ran the whole distance between A__sh's house and here_

She Stared at the huge building, she didn't gave it any attention when she was running towards it. All of her attention went to trying to catch up with Ash.

The building looked like it fitted nicely in the environment. the large windmill was in the best position to catch wind-energy in the whole valley. It wasn't strange as the lab, with the windmill, was the highest top around.

The girl carefully made her way up the stairs. Towards the double door and the series of windows above it. no clue of where to go now she started walking near the wall of the building attempting to find a guide somewhere.

"And who you happen to be?" A voice asked nicely.

May stopped walking and turned in the direction of the voice. Professor Oak was smiling at her patiently waiting for an Answer.

"I m May, I m..eh..one of Ash's friends. I followed him up to this place. where he held a lot of his pokemon".

"Ah, I see.. then I guess Ash is the one running after the pokemon in the valley" He said somehow relieved.

"I knew he would be returning soon, now the Hoenn League has finished the Pokemon Master still had to return to his mother" The scientist joked. May responded with a fake laugh.

"Oh I d almost forget" the professor started "I am Professor Oak. I live here, and so do Ash his pokemon when they don't accompany him on a Pokemon journey."

"Yes, I know you know, I have met you through the videophone back at professor Birch's place" May said.

"Well I get called by, meet and talk to so many trainers that its hard to recognize everybody again. I m still glad I finally met you in person, May. I hope you took good care of Ash on his journey" He said grinning at her.

"Well actually he really took care of me. he learned me the ropes while I was a beginning trainer" She replied.

"Haha, he is always eager to help people around, I remember his enthusiasm as he presented you to me through the phone"

"Well, eh.." May stuttered.

"You can follow me now, if you wish. I hope we can still get a hold on Ash" he said kindly towards the girl, trying to take away her uncomforted look

The professor walked around the house towards the pokemon resort, May followed him quietly. She stopped when she had reached the back of the House, looking over the Resort with admiration"

"Wow" May blurted out. Cleary being Amazed seeing so many pokemon together.

"And there is Ash I guess" Professor Oak Pointed at the boy sitting near the pool.

"I think he s making a quick check up with all of his pokemon he left here."

They both stared at Ash, while the boy was talking to his Kingler in after a long-time-no-see hug. Ash was enthusiastically trying to get a very fast meet with all the pokemon he left behind, dividing his precious attention between the huge number of creatures around him.

May withdrew her looking at Ash and started gawking at the Valley again. knowing her pokemon would have a great time staying here too.

"eh, do you mind if I let my pokemon out here? they have been resting inside their pokeballs since yesterday evening." May asked gently.

"But ofcourse you can!" The professor said out loud. "why would I bother. this valley is meant for pokemon having a good time, as you can see"

The loud sentence from Professor Oak's mouth took Ash's attention. He saw the two figures standing at the back of the house in the shelter.

"Hey professor Oak!" he shouted at them. "You didn't mind me taking a quick look at my pokemon, did you?"

"Ash if you wish you can stay out their for as long as the pokemon can too, you deserved it"

Ash responded with a smile while looking to them. Something above May took his attention.

He kept looking at it and walk towards May. who was grabbing her pokeballs out of her bag, and threw them up in the sky right in front of her.

Ash did not attend to May releasing her pokemon right in front of her. He was focussed on the thing above May.

"Ouch!"

"Munchlax!"

Ash Stumbled over the small pokemon which appeared right in front of him. he fell painfully on his nose. in front of a surprised May.

"Ash!, Did you hurt yourself?" May worried.

He Quickly rolled over on his back, looking forward to what blocked him on his way.

"No I guess not" he grumbled

"How did Munchlax appear out there? did he come out of his pokeball himself?"

May was now standing right behind Ash laying on the ground. she ducked to look right in his eyes. Though their faces were upside down to eachother.

"No Ash, I have let them out myself to have a nice time in this beautiful valley"

He looked forward seeing Skitty, Combusken, Bulbasaur and Squirtle running into the valley, Munchlax still sad near Ash's legs. a bit dizzy and trying to get a hold of the situation.

May diverted her attention towards her pokemon, "Munchlax are you allright?"

The little dazzled Pokemon looked up to its trainer and nodded. It went off in the valley following the rest of May's pokemon.

Professor Oak kept calm as he saw the happening in front of them. suddenly he looked up towards the place Ash was looking at when he walked towards May.

He noticed a bird being on top of the building. due to the strong sun he couldn't really recognize it...

But Ash could! he immediately saw it was his colourful Noctowl when noticing it on top of the building. The bird also calmly looked at the happening below him. before flying off to ash and greeting him again.

May was Amazed again. she had never seen a bird with such colours as this one.

Ash quickly got up on his knees as the Owl carefully landed on both of his shoulders causing Ash to stumble, the pokemon had grown bigger and it flew off Ash's shoulder noticing he could not bare the weight anymore.

"Hi Noctowl, long time no see I guess" the bird positioned himself on the ground before Ash, displeased about the fact his trainer couldn't carry him anymore.

The calm pokemon watched Ash expressionless. After 3 seconds of doing so it closed eyes gently and Ash noticed the pokemon was pleased to see him again.

"What a beautiful pokemon Ash!", May complimented him. "You got more pokemon to show me?"

"I think I have to show Ash a pokemon first!" Professor Oak suddenly said, disrupting the radio silence he had maintained for the last minute.

"Just follow me and don't ask Questions Ash. You will ruin the surprise then don't you think?"

Professor Oak suddenly got total attention from the 2 youngsters in front of him. they did what he said and followed him quietly.

They walked towards a big garage door and stopped as the Professor did. he raised his hand and opened the door with a remote control he took out of his pocket.

Behind the door there was a white room with several metal cases inside. every case held a number of shelves with pokeballs on it.

"Stay outside please you two, again don't ruin the Surprise" he snickered.

He looked in one of the cases. and took 1 pokeball from the top shelf. walked out of the room. and manually closed the garage door again. now he stood there with the pokeball in his right hand. and the remote in his left.

"Now I want you to close your eyes. you also May.."

Ash did was Professor Oak ordered him too. and when May said he did. she also complied to her instruction.

Professor Oak took a fast look in the sky

_I hope I m doing the right thing now._

_Ash is already in the mood for seeing his old pokemon back so..._

_I think it will scare the girl though_

He threw the pokeball onto the field near his left. It opened. and a Pokemon appeared.

The Silhouette of the pokemon looked like a round ball with 2 floating things around it. the ball started to shape itself.

The pokemon was finally released from its pokeball. it looked around a bit, and saw the 2 Youngsters standing near eachother with their eyes shut. Ash overheard the entire thing, and had put his hands in front of his Eyes to fight his own curiosity.

The Pokemon was delighted as it saw the boy. It recognized him and it was going to let him notice also. it came closer to the trainer and higher.

_I think I would be better waking them up now, or __they will be scared to death_

"Ash, May, You can open your eyes now!" Oak said with lowered voice. the pokemon gave him a death glare, as if the scientist screwed his moment of fun he was obviously going to get.

Ash opened his Eyes and looked directly into a black-purple aura. He was confused, took a step back and then it suddenly recognized the pokemon...

May opened her Eyes a little while later after ash did, she had took her head down to evade the strong sunlight to fall in here eyes. Which had already adapted to the darkness of her inner eyelids she was looking in the whole time.

"Haunter!!" Ash yelled as he backed off, so shocked by the sudden appear of the ghost pokemon that he took 3 meters in 2 steps in 1 second. The ghost followed him. Not allowing Ash to enlarge the distance between them.

May looked up in Ash's direction as she heard him scream.

"Waaat..I...Whaat is that?!" She trembled with fear while slowly walking backwards. bouncing against Professor Oak who had moved himself behind her.

"Dont be Scared. Ash knows this pokemon" He told her supporting his hands on her shoulders. "I know it would be scary for you. But I can assure you this ghost will do nothing more to than have some fun with... or make fun of you" he smirked. She still stared at Ash and the pokemon with fear.

Ash had frozen cold. He Still looked in the pokemon dark eyes with astonishment. It was still floating in front of him half a yard away.

The two dark hands started to move towards Ash s head. Ash still didn't move a muscle. Still gazing at the pokemon as if he had seen the portals of hell open right in front of him.

"Oh god" Professor Oak murmured. "I should have known"

"Wha..what is wrong with Ash??!" May screamed at Professor Oak. As if she demanded explanation immediately. the Professor's words of not needing to fear the dark entity shrunk her fear for it. but she still was concerned about what it did to Ash.

The old scientist released a sigh.

"Haunter stunned Ash with a Glare attack coming from his eyes" He Explained. "He is Paralyzed. I should have seen this coming. Its probably Haunters revenge on me for stopping his surprise attack on Ash"

Haunter's hands were both holding one of Ash's ears. he stopped his glare and suddenly pulled on both of the ears.

"Aauw" Ash Screamed. falling down to the ground.

"Ash!" May shouted. Crouching down on her knees next to him.

Haunter was somewhat surprised as he saw the girl coming down next to his old friend, however he could be better named as his victim now.

"Aargh..."Ash sighed. "Now I have a Headache".

May looked up towards the smiling darkness that was floating in front of her. hell, it wasn't smiling. it was laughing out loud!

"Look what I found" Professor Oak joked.

"You know how to surprise me" Ash said. trying to stand up, but stopped with that action seeing May sit next to him.

"Gah.. My ears hurt too" he commented.

As Haunter heard him said that he started rolling on the floor laughing even harder. May stared at it, her fear changing into slight curiosity. although she still did not have the courage to perform any action against it.

"Do you know this..this...thing... Ash?"

"Its a pokemon I know from a long time ago. I used Haunter to 'defeat' a Psychic Gymleader. who had turned brock and misty into dolls." He replied.

"Did you win a battle with this ghost?" May asked him surprised

"Officially I did, but if you know the way it came to that you would be laying right next to Haunter, laughing out loud." He said smiling at May.

Haunter had regained control of himself as it lifted off the ground and floated at same height Ash and May were sitting. it started to pull a few weird faces, funny enough to pull a smile from May's face. It moved away a little from the 2 kids on the ground, not too far to keep itself in the shade, but good enough to get a better overview of the situation.

Suddenly Haunter opened its mouth and put his hands in far. he seemed like performing another of his acts again.

He picked two sticks out of its mouth both with a pink heart on top of them he gave 1 to Ash and 1 to May. he started smiling.

May looked down to the Stick, growing redder at the thought Ash had the same thing. But as she looked down on the stick she saw it starting to change. and so did Ash's Stick. They both turned red. the same color as May's face had turned in now. Ash just looked at the thing with an examining look, looking for any boobytraps. Both sticks quickly transformed to dynamite sticks. the heart on it turned into a very short burning fuse.

BOOM!

both sticks had exploded simultaneously, as the smoke disappeared they left an Ash and May both blackened by the explosions.

It started to laugh again, Ash answered it's happiness and started to laugh too.

May did not know what to do in this situation, she recalled herself the Image of Haunter giving her and Ash a wooden stick with a hart on it...

The girl took a look at Ash and Haunter laughing next to her

_He surely is a good friend to all of his pokemon_

She thought as she saw the two playmates having fun.

"Then this surprise was a success after all wasn't it?" Professor Oak snickered.

May still gazed at the laughing couple. Her fear for the pokemon totally disappeared as she saw Ash having so much fun with it.

her hand came closer to the ghost. who did not notice anything due to its closed eyes. It could not help laughing each time he saw the scorched Ash Ketchum in front of him.

May wasn't that surprised that her hand didn't feel something tangible reaching in the pokemon. It was a ghost after all, wasn't it? When May's hand entered the dark entity it felt somewhat cold. Haunter also noticed something.

Suddenly her hand was shot back at her body.

It stopped laughing immediately and turned its triangle formed eyes at the girl.

May gazed upon the pokemon's Eyes. it stopped making sounds, though it was still smiling towards the girl. It didn't do anything else but smiling at May, as if it tried to comfort the frightened girl.

May walked backwards again. ending up near Professor Oak. who still stood at the same place. he did not say anything, nor do anything while he blocked the young girl in her way.

Haunter suddenly disappeared in front of their Eyes. the three friends still sat/stood there.

The ghost was gone.

after 5 seconds Ash uttered a sound.

"Funny isn't he?" he said in a low voice, questioning May about the pokemon she had just seen.

May managed to smile at Ash while she thought over the situation one more time.

Professor Oak tried to break the silence with loud speech. "I knew you would like seeing your old pokemon again" the elderly man said over enthusiast.

"Where did it go?" May asked curiously. Awaiting a correct answer from one of the two males near her.

"It could be anywhere by now" Ash responded calmly.

May responded with a quick clear glance at Ash. Though the answer did not explain anything, she felt satisfied with it.

"I can tell you professor I am also delighted to see my old friend again. despite of the weird meet-up we just had" Ash said thankfully at the man.

"You don't need to thank me Ash, your Haunter showed up all by itself you must know"

"Huh? how did Haunter get here then?"

"I ll tell you the story soon, now s not the time" Professor Oak said.

The Noctowl was also worried about Ash's condition. it even tried to attack Haunter when it was glaring Ash, but was stopped by professor Oak's hand in the process. It flew up to his trainer, recalling the fact he wouldn't be able to carry the weight it stopped in front of him.

Meanwhile. May's Pokemon had reached their desired places in the valley. Her young female Bulbasaur hopped towards her fellows playing in the valley. The little green pokemon started to cheer and wanted to play with them. There was one big Ivysaur in the group, obviously the leader. it took a quick glance at the newly arrived Bulbasaur, before smiling towards it and accepting it into the group.

Combusken had taken a look over the Area, peeking around searching for a nice place to go.

It went to group of builders. Because it noticed some other fellow fire pokemon had united there. Skitty looked like it had gone completely crazy when it left its pokeball. it ran around the valley with extreme enthusiasm. greeting every pokemon it encountered with a loud cheer. Munchlax had overcome his Dizziness and stared at its Trainer. It had seen everything what had happened with the Haunter and the trainers.

Ash took a quick look-around, It saw the Munchlax standing there watching them.

"Had a nice show Munchlax?" He grinned at it.

The pokemon started to feel slightly embarrassed, it turned his head around and peeked into the valley.

"I think my pokemon would also like having a nice break" Ash said while grabbing his pokeballs out of his pockets, throwing them all out of his hand in the Air.

In 5 bursts of light the pokemon appeared.

a rough Donphan, the powerful looking Sceptile, the determinated and strong Swellow, the small Aipom and ofcourse. the stubborn Corpish.

The Pokemon all started to do things their own way. Sceptile was in a competitive mood and searched for other pokemon to challenge, while Swellow was only interested in being with Ash again. as he flew up his right shoulder, to Ash's demise he had to explain again why the pokemon couldn't use his shoulder as resting place. As soon as noticed he started looking jealous towards the Noctowl near Ash.

"Lets go inside" Professor Oak said. "Do you 2 kids want to have something to drink?"

"I would love having something fresh" Ash said a little too fast.

"Dont be so greedy" May commented him.

"Hehe sorry May, but I DID run the entire distance between my House and the lab. so don't I deserve something?" He said somewhat relaxed.

"You Did?" you ran the entire way here?" Professor Oak asked a little shocked?

_and he still had the energy to run over my valley and meet up with all his pokemon_

_God kid your going to kill yourself..._

"Eh, yes I did, I was just excited to see my old friends once again..."

Silence regained control of the situation.

Ash noticed he was still sitting on his knees. he got up quickly while looking at May and the professor behind her. He stood there staring at May, he couldn't avoid May's sapphire eyes as they stared at him. They noticed they were looking at each other at the same time. Ash quickly moved his head away in the direction of the valley and the pokemon. May also realized that she stared at him a little too long...


	2. Chapter 2

Delia, Ash's mother, was busy in the kitchen desperately trying to find out what kings meal Ash deserved after winning the Hoenn league. She could just prepare his favourite meal, but this time she wanted something special. That's why she started thinking about it already in the morning, having dinner being 7 hours away.

She'd gone up awfully early, in an attempt to avoid the doom scenario of being still in her bed when Ash would knock the door. It was wasted trouble. Ash refused to come home until 10.30, but Delia didn't care. she was just delighted to see her son again. As usual she tried to spoil him like never before, especially now he has proven his skills once more by winning another tournament.

She did not expect May to come with him, she was still a young trainer and Miss Ketchum did not understand her mother surviving for that long without her child.

Though Ash didn't give away more than ten minutes of his precious attention towards his mother, he got double the attention back. Delia was in an extremely pleased mood.

Enthusiast, but with unnecessary haste, she started to rip all cookery books apart she could find. Trying not to despair about how to finish the giant quest she needed to complete.

Pikachu jumped up the dresser. looking curiously at Ash's mother.

"Pikachu? You want to help me in this?"

"Pika Pikaa" the yellow mouse said nodding

"You deserve to be spoiled too for doing such a great job during the tournament, Pikachu"

Delia quickly stroked Pikachu on its head

"Chaa.." was the only thing the Pikachu did to respond the sudden lovely attention it received.

At that time, at professor Oak's lab. the two young trainers and the elder scientist had gone inside the building to find Ash's long lost Haunter.

Ash knew his way in the lab, though he had no clue where the Haunter could have gone.

They split roads to find the pokemon faster, professor Oak took care of the upper levels, while Ash and May where pointed at the first floor and the basements.

"How did it disappear anyway?" May asked.

Ash Explained:

"It did not actually disappear, it's a ghost pokemon you remember? Haunter can get invisible whenever he wants. At our first meeting, he lived in an old house, the perfect place for a ghost pokemon to wander around. It was killing it's time by scaring all visitors that dared to at the house or its surroundings, with the help of it's friends Gastly and Gengar."

"So this pokemon is..eh..familiar with creeping inside a house?" she said a little scared.

They were entering a basement, Ash was looking for the light switch. he couldn't see a thing in the dark cellar lab.

He found the switch, turned the light on and looked back at May, who still stood on the middle of the stairs towards the basement.

"I met the pokemon because I was desperately searching for a ghost pokemon, It was my only hope in saving Ash and Misty from that evil Gymleader"

May got comforted by the light and walked down into the cellar.

The room was filled with all kinds of machines. They all looked neglected.

Ash moved himself further in the room, clearing a path for himself and the girl

Ash suddenly saw something appear near May!

A small blue ball was forming itself in the room. it looked like it was burning in dark blue flames.

Ash suddenly trembled while he was looking at May, he regained control of himself knowing that it had to be the Haunter.

"May...dont look behind you...It's there.."

"You mean..you mean the Haunter?" She asked

The girl trembled, her fear for the pokemon clearly hadn't disappeared yet.

she looked over her shoulder. the blue ball of energy moved away from her sight, wherever she looked she couldn't see anything.

Suddenly the light fell out. In the corner of his eye Ash had seen the switch moving in the opposite way he had moved it.

May released a scream as if she was a small kid in a Haunted House.

"Haunter!" He yelled. "I know your trying to be funny but please stop this NOW!!"

In a respond. more blue burning spheres appeared in the underground room. It got lit up a bit by the blue light. Though they were able to see something now, it didn't really comfort them.

May trembled like she had never before, she walked up towards Ash. the blue balls were moving away as she made her way through them.

"Ofcourse" Ash said turning to May "this is the perfect location for Haunter to be, I should have brought a torch!"

"Ash!, hold on, I have a torch. its in my fanny pack!"

She reached for her fanny pack which was located on her lower back, she was still trembling. Her fannypack was not lighted by the blue balls, she pulled on her fannypack.

Ash was still staring at the blue balls. hoping no more creepy things would happen before May would find her torch.

May hurry up! she whispered at herself, it was not working, She couldn't find the zip in this moment of fear, but she wasn't going to move her back towards the blue sources of light. She was way too scared that they might do something to her.

"Can you find it?" Ash said approaching her.

Suddenly she felt her fannypack coming loose from her body. She looked up and saw Ash stand really close to her. He had removed the fannypack from her body by opening the belt.

Ash moved the fannypack from her back by holding the belt. May's head moved with it ending up looking at Ash.

"Maybe it will be easyer to find the torch when you hold your bag in the light?" Ash said with a little sarcasm.

May looked up to him expressionless, the fact that she actually had to look up confirmed him to be really close to her.

Meanwhile, the floating blue torches were uniting in the centre of the basement room. the room started to light up heavily. The extra light allowed Ash to get a good look at the fannypack he was holding. He found the zip, opened the fannypack and started seeking for the torch which was said to be in, he wasn't trusting on his eyes but he was grabbing in the fannypack trying to find the item on his touch.

May noticed the extra light and turned her head towards the source. She saw the small blue balls were all united in a very small area. Fear thrilled through her entire body, she raised her left hand and reached for the closest thing to hold on to, which happened to be Ash's right shoulder. Ash could feel her hand shake as it pinched in his shoulder.

Ash stopped looking at the blue aura and turned his head down when he felt something inside the fannypack. His hand quickly retreated out of the fannypack. Holding the small pocket-light with his fingers.

Though May was constantly shaking she didn't move her view from the blue concentrations of energy right next to her.

"It's just the pokemon, nothing to worry about" Ash said when he noticed May's shaking hand in his shoulder.

She came closer towards him. Now pressing her head and her fore-arm on his body, still holding on to him tight.

the boy tried to look at this left arm holding the torch, desperately looking for a switch to activate it. he couldn't concentrate when investigating the item, he felt strange and looked at the girl who was trusting him all her hope on rescue out of the frightening situation.

"Ash, look at it!" the girl whispered. Ash noticed she got even more afraid as he felt her hand pinching in his shoulder harder, he moved his head and saw the blue light's intensity collapse.

More things in the room started to float now. they were moving along with the flames who seemed to dance with a certain patern.

Ash curled his right arm around May and positioned it on her right just beneath her arm.

May felt warm when Ash pulled her towards his body. her fear started to fade away, she calmed down. she didn't know why, but it was the same feeling as when she tried to touch the Haunter instead of flee for it..

The floating flames were spreading out again. something formed itself in the centre of the swarm.

There was something...something transparent in the middle of the fading light. two triangle formed eyes opened inside the entity and stared at the youngsters.

"Have you got what you wanted?!" Ash said towards it angrily.

The transparent aura started to have a dark colour and a shape again. Haunter had shown himself again. it was smiling satisfied towards Ash holding a vulnerable scared girl in his hands.

Ash quickly pointed the torch towards the pokemon and activated it. Haunter ceased its smiling and moved it's hands in front of it's eyes. the pokemon loved darkness and clearly did not like the beams of light.

It got even worse when the pear on the ceiling started to glow. the entire room lit up again

The ghost started to feel really uncomfortable. it was on it's best in the dark so this wasn't conductive to its mood. it disappeared quickly while professor Oak rushed into the room!

"What happened in here? I heard someone scream"

"It was May, Haunter was scaring the living daylights out of her" Ash said.

"Hey I wasn't that scared!" She retorted. She had released herself out of Ash's arms and was now looking at him standing there right in front of her.

"Yes you were, I can still see it in your eyes" Ash replied

"But but.." May tried to argue it but she could not deny it anymore. the ghost had scared her, and not just a little bit! Haunter had scared her with his stupid blue balls. as she remembered it she wished she had ripped the things apart in a show of courage.

but it was too late, she was caught as a tiny little girl being scared by some pokemon making fun. and Ash had seen it, heck Ash knew it. He was the one who pointed her the fact that she was scared. She looked down to her feet.

"Oh come on May, its nothing to be ashamed of, you should have known my first response when I encountered Haunter for the first time."

This comforted May, he did not think she was a wimp. and that seemingly meant a lot to her

"Thanks Ash, now I really want to catch that weird pokemon of yours!" May said.

there wasn't a sign of no ghost pokemon in the room anymore. Professor Oak looked around the room a little bewildered. finding all sorts of things on the floor. they had floated in the air until Ash lighted his small torch, now they were all over the room.

"Can somebody please explain me what the heck made everything in this room so messed up then?"

"Haunter did it, making everything float to scare us. that's what its daily thing is you must know professor. Scaring people, or entertaining them, its all it does, its all it has ever done."


	3. Chapter 3

Delia Ketchum was just about to start on her quest for the best welcome-home-meal ever when somebody knocked the door. she dropped her huge kitchen knife to go for it.

The door opened and showed a tall boy with a light coloured skin

"Brock!! You don't want to know how happy I am to see you!!" Delia exclaimed.

"Eh...I'm sure I don't.." Brock responded "Good to see you again too, but what I am here fo.."

Delia gave him no chance to finish, dragging him forcefully into the kitchen.

"I am so glad you could come over. you are exactly the person I need!, I want to give Ash the meal he deserves and according to his stories you are exactly the one for that job!"

Brock was struggling to get away as if there was a Nurse Joy at the entrance of the house. but it was no use since Delia used his weak spot, the left ear, to gain control over him. Brock's body was both involuntarily and ineffectively slept into the kitchen. as he stumbled over the threshold still mentally screaming at Mrs. Ketchum.

"Look, this is what I have already got; peanuts, a leg of lamb, peanut butter, leftover macaroni, peanut sauce, farmer's size fries, peanut cream from the fridge, carrots from the local grocer, Oh and did I mention the peanuts? they're right there with Pikachu! Now here's the plan, we start with the pea..."

_God, __I don't care which! please help.. _

/&-&\

Professor Oak tried to get in closer range with the 2 other people in the room. carefully dodging all failed and broken inventions scattered on the floor. he could reach the other side of a transparent cupboard, with Ash and May on the other side.

"I should have never released that destructive pokemon of yours Ash! If this is what it can do in 30 minutes then I fear for the rest of the premises." The man exclaimed.

"Maybe he ll just leave, At least I hope it does" May said.

"Sorry May, but I ve seen the look in his eyes, One of Joy and happiness..and thats a bad thing when we talk about Haunter...I think he will be staying for a while" Ash responded

"Stupid us" Oak started "to stop that pokemon we have to catch it, but the only way to is to recall it back in its pokeball"

"We can use Noctowl to catch it, its a psychic pokemon isn't it?" May suggested

"Exactly as I caught it the first time, using his confusion attack to reveal and catch the floating horror!" The professor sharply replied.

"All right" Ash agreed. "We split up again?"

"NO!..Uh... I mean...There is only one pokeball, so what would be the point?" May retorted rather quickly

"Because Haunter isn't connected to its pokeball we can use any we want, but we are not gonna use pokeballs.." Oak responded. He rather awkwardly picked a few yellow coloured pokeballs from the floor and made sure all three were rigged with one of them.

Professor Oak explained that using these so called Ultra balls would not require Haunter to be physically damaged before being caught. As with a normal pokemon you need to fight it or it will reject the pokeball. Only thing they had to do was find the Haunter, and Noctowls confusion would enter the picture.

They would split up in 2 teams again. all equipped with anti-Haunter battle gear featuring a small flashlight. a Microphone for distance communication and of course the Ultra ball to catch the target. Ash proposed to go with May but she refused. with the argument that it Haunter would be easier to find when they went 3 directions.

"Before I forget" Oak started while grabbing a pokeball from his pocket "We are also going to need these". The professor summoned the pokemon inside the ball. the light revealed an experienced Mr Mime.

"If we all split up, Noctowl wont be able to protect all three of us. so I will use my Mr. Mime as my psychic pokemon against that Haunter. He knows confusion too so its not a problem"

"And what about me?" May snorted. "I don't have any psychic pokemon too"

"It would be better if you went with Ash. his Noctowl can protect you" Oak responded father-tone.

"I don't need any protection!, I can take care of myself!" May retorted

"But you just said you don't have any psychic pokemon, how can you..."

"I don't need a psychic pokemon! my flashlight will do the trick. Don't worry Ash I will have that pokemon caught for what he did to me!!"

Ash and prof. Oak backed away sweat dropping, concluding it would be useless to give her other thoughts.

They split up again on the Oak residence. which had almost received the status of a haunted house now.

"**Ash can you hear me? is this thing working??" **Professor screamed in his microphone impatiently waiting for an answer.

"No its not working.." Ash said sarcastically "Of course its working professor just give me time to retrieve it from my belt and push the button OK?"

"**What does the power meter say on the back of your microphone?**"

"Ehm. It says 88 out of 100..is that a good thing?"

"**Yes its OK, then I guess May has the broken one**" the voice responded with noticeable anxiety.

"Broken one??? What broken one? they all worked fine you said"

"**I mean May has the one with the low battery, Mine is on 75 and the other one I remembered..was at 10**"

"And you report that now? oh you foolish ol.."

May was walking on the second floor, through the hall. there were doors on each side leading to unknown places the Haunter could be. she was almost certain she would find the Haunter but was not sure if that was a good thing or not..

"Maybe I should have gone with Ash..." She muttered, but corrected herself quickly raising a fist.

_No, __I cannot give them the idea I am a coward. I am NOT a coward. and I will show them..I will..._

May was just walking in thoughts unaware of her being at the end of the hall. with a painful bounce against the wall she re-entered the physical world.

"**May can you hear me, what was that sound?" **A voice came from her communication device.

"Oh it was nothing Ash, I guess I just wasn't paying attention" she responded rubbing her hurt forehead. May noticed there was a ladder unfolded right in front of her. in fact she was suddenly sitting right behind it.

"Professor, I have found a ladder going up somewhere**" **She radioed.

"**Yes that is the ladder leading to the attic. is pretty dark in there. actually I don't remember the last time I have been there" **professor Oak's voice responded.

_Good chance to find__ that ghost in there then..._

"Ok I am going in then!" May's voice responded.

"**Are you sure? Ash told me the last ti.."**

"I am NOT a scared of that pokemon, watch me come back with that Haunter in this yellow pokeball!"

The Professor spaced the microphone to desperately protect his ears. then resumed speaking when the danger was gone

"**May there's something you should know. your m.."**

"I don't want any advice anymore. I m going in there and find that pokemon!"

"**But May, your microphone is.."**

She clicked it off. she did not want any advice. though Ash had expressed himself not thinking she was a coward she still felt the undeniable urge to prove herself. She even searched for some curiosity to support her in the attic. her left feet touched the first step and she made her way up the crackling ladder. The flashlight in a weapon position to attack something with it.

_Why is everything in my mind screaming me not to do this.._

May explored the Attic along with her flashlight. it was bigger than you would expect from the outside. but then again it had only one window so you couldn't really recognize it.

The girl carefully lighting every corner. was unaware that her target was spying on her. quite close actually. Haunter had been specializing in sneaking up on people without them feeling the usual 'ghost is in the room' signs like a cold wind or shadows on the wall. he was completely invisible floating behind May.

Then it struck her. A cold breeze on the back of her neck. she froze, the coldness of her hand moving inside Haunter felt exactly the same. she would never forget that feeling.

May tried to remember the speeches she had been giving herself. to be courageous. to show that Haunter a lesson. not being a coward..

She re-evaluated her situation and suddenly shone the flashlight right behind her head backwards, most likely into the Haunter which would be that close now. she figured.

But it did not help. she kept the flashlight in its position because she had no clue about what else to do. but in despite of that the torch was moving. moving from her hand. May was tired of freezing and suddenly leaped forward leaving the torch in mid-air. she fell down to the ground. not hearing the torch fall down she quickly spun around. The flashlight was in the same position she left it. supported by a dark hand. undeniable Haunter's hand.

The hand was playing with the torch. lighting different parts of the room, blinding May once or twice when pointing it in her eyes. The girl froze again, but quickly resumed moving and reached for her saviour, the microphone attached to her belt. she extended the antenna and wanted to press any button. but wasn't allowed the time for that. A second dark hand quickly flung up to her. grabbing the thing away by its extension.

Haunter was now playing with both her weapons. shining the torch at the communicator while swinging it around like a pendulum.

"Give it back" May managed to mutter from beneath her panicked breath.

2 Eyes opened, the pendulum slowly stopped swinging and the light was now pointed straight at May.

"I said give it back"

She was fervent to have at least one of her Items returned to her hands. it didn't matter which one so she didn't bother specifying.

A now completely 'visible' Haunter started grinning a bit. the Microphone started to act as a pendulum again. only this time in the direction of May and Haunter.

_I am not scared of you stupid ghost! I still have this.._

May reached into her fanny pack. grabbing the first round object her hand encountered. she was lucky, it was the searched Item. she enlarged the Ultra ball and stood up for a good throw.

No chance was given to do that outside of her mind.

The swinging Microphone was thrown at her before the Ultra ball was released from her hand. because May was moving upwards the thing hit her head hard. knocking her out after releasing a loud scream.

------

"What was that?" Ash suddenly asked out loud.

"**Ash, what was what?" **A voice asked from the microphone in the boy's right hand.

"I thought I heard a loud voice screaming, Oh no May!"

"**Oh no, who knows what Haunter could be doing? Ash where are you?"**

"It doesn't matter where I am. but she s in the attic, lets go there now!"

Professor Oak agreed and rushed up from the cellars he had been inspecting along with Mr. Mime. Ash was on the 2nd floor already searching for the ladder leading to above the ceiling.

He rushed through the hallway grabbing his flashlight and almost pinching the button to pieces.

------

May opened her eyes. she felt as if she had been under a sleeping curse. so tired yet so full of energy.

When she looked around she was almost ready to pass out again. she was hanging on the ceiling of the attic without anything holding on to her. Another quick look around revealed Haunter floating next to her. May just stared at him. No fear, no curiosity, no courage. she could do nothing but stare.

Suddenly a haste noise broke her thoughts. it came from the opening to the 2nd floor. one of the few light sources in the attic. Along with the small window above the ladder and the flashlight between Haunters sharp fingers.

"May are you there? Please answer me May! Please.."

May recognized the voice of Ash Ketchum coming from the ladder opening. A moment later his physical form appeared in the hatch. Ash crawled into the Attic. shining around with his flashlight deliberately.

"May? Where are you May?" His voice expressed anxiety.

"Ash!" May happily exclaimed. "I am right here!" She wanted to walk over to him, hug him or at least have him notice her presence. She started walking, but for some odd reason this did not move her forward. she tried harder, confused about what was going on and confused about why Ash hadn't reacted to her voice yet

Ash's flashlight went searching over the room. His eyes following closely. suddenly the flashlight stopped.

"May!!" Ash shouted. he ran over to her shouting her name multiple times

"Ash! I m here!" May shouted back she wanted to fly up to him with all her heart. to her surprise that was exactly what she was doing without performing any physical move.

When Ash was right in front of May she closed her eyes to meet up with him. but it never came, after a few seconds of confusion. she opened her eyes again. not finding Ash Ketchum up close as she expected him to be.

"May, what happened to you May! wake up!"

_Wake up? what the, I am awake, what is he ta..._

When she turned around to find Ash she felt like passing out again, and mentally she did. moving her arm up to her head to support it though that it was not necessary. She could not pass out no matter how hard she tried.

What she was looking at was a crouched Ash Ketchum worrying over a known body down on the floor. May's body, a lifeless body

She was still in a passed out state but was able to watch the happening with the little consciousness she had left. Denying what her eyes were showing her.

Haunter was looking at the happening beneath him with his usual grimace. when Ash bend down towards May's chest to feel and hear human signs of life. to his relief heared her breathe, he wanted to go on the next step of reviving her when Haunter undertook some action.

Haunter, still holding the flashlight, made a 360 degree circle with his arm before throwing the Item straight towards Ash. It hit him on the back of his head, knocking him out and leaving him to rest on the other body's chest.

He flew down passing May's head and positioned his hands on the boy's shoulders. separating a physical and an energetic form of Ash Ketchum. the ethereal form of Ash was positioned in front of the other flying human in the room.

May started to realize she could not pass out and gave up, to resume in extremely loud screaming, closing her eyelids forbidding them to open again.

"Haunter!.." The pokemon spoke, in its own language, while ignoring the screaming May he started shaking Ash around with his hands which were still holding on to his shoulders.

"Huh. wha..May?" Ash started to wake up and opened his eyes. but instead of a slow reviving process like May experienced he found himself awake right away. the cause was right in front of him. A screaming girl. a conscious girl, screaming, crying and sobbing merely 5 inches away.

"May? May!!, Stop screaming May! whats going on? May stop. please stop its.."

She stopped.

Visual were tears still finding a path over her cheeks, but there were no reinforcements coming from her eyes. She looked pale white. just as the rest of her body.

"May!, It's all right now. I m here now" He tried to comfort her. placing his hands on her shoulders.

Someone was grinning over the two still facing each other. Ash turned his head to find Haunter in his view. It struck him. He could explain the why the white form in front of him was resembling May now.

He looked down. what he found were 2 breathing body's on the floor.

Haunter's grinning evolved into laughing. he almost humanly held his hand before his mouth to cover up. but of course due to the size of it he could eat the hand in one bite, exactly what he did when bursting out in uncontrollable laughter.

May felt confused, she looked at the source of the laughter when it was too loud to Ignore. Ash noticed she was the one needing his attention now.

"May?" he gently asked "Are you OK?" Ash couldn't find any other words to say.

"Maybe.." the answer came after a short pause. the girl went over examining Ash's body.

When she ended up at his head again. her instinct took over flying her into his arms.

"her eyes started watering again, but soon stopped when Ash returned the hug"

"Don't worry" Ash whispered

"What happened?" She whispered back, they both completely ignored Haunter now.

"Haunter..." He started "Made us ghosts"

"He did?" May responded rather placid.

"Don't worry" May moved out of his arms to face him "It is temporarily"

Once again he completely calmed her down, took all her fears from her and kicked them out of the attic window to never return again. Ash was her saviour, she told it to herself, her hero.

**The return of Haunter and everything that comes with him, how you like? next chapter professor Oak is goin to notice too I think..., in some other way perhaps but... I still enjoy writing this, my apologies for the lack of Humor. I m not really that good at such this yet.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

_I suppose my prayers got a one way trip into the celestial trashbin.._

Brock was still kept captive at the Ketchum residence, where he had been reluctantly helping Ash's mother out. It was hard to work with him in the first place but fortunately for her the famous puppydog look managed to control him for over an hour already. The unavoidable eyes were directing Brock from the unattainable, the door, back to his 'job'.

"Who I actually came for.." he stuttered, while obediently shuffling back to the kitchen after another failed attempt to escape.

"Is Ash!! I know Brock! You care for him just as much as I do. I can see that. Your just like a dad to him. And dads must also be able to cook. And how fortuitous that you seem to be quite good at it. Don't you feel great about that!!"

"Yes yes of course ma'am but.."

"Oh and cut the madam thing. Just call me Delia. Like you will be able to keep up that polite talking for the next four hours anyway!"

"Four hours? But but I dont want.."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing" replied Brock, escaping her gaze.

/&-&\

"It's OK, nothing to worry about." he assured her again.

"So... we can like...we are not...dead" asked may timidly, holding Ash's transparant waist.

She could see right through him, not what she wanted. Looking down would make her see her own body. So she did the opposite.

Ash, supported by no solid ground, held the girl in his arms and nodded. He said nothing. Like he knew what to say. His experience in this was very limited. He knew his presence already supported the girl. He did want to mess up by saying something stupid.

Haunter was watching them distanced, near the shadowy roof a few yards next to the window. Ash, while holding May's head on his shoulder, established eye contact with him. Haunter was surprised someone could see him, but quickly corrected himself by recalling the fact they were, the same.

May felt slight movement, and moved her head up. Ash was caressing her locks, and slowly released some upon feeling her head moving. She looked up, into his eyes. Her blue bangs loosely falling back into position. He was statically peeking over her. She could see a slight blue reflection in his eyes. It emitted from somewhere behind.

Scared of whatever was behind, she cautiously turned to what Ash seemed so fixated at, maintaining a tight grip around his left hand.

What floated in her view did not surprise her. It was Haunter, the Pokemon she had seen knocking out Ash and…make him like that. It was probably the same thing Haunter did to her. Though that was not yet confirmed. The hypnotizing gaze Haunter seemed to push into anyone coming into eye contact with it made her fright rise up again. It trapped her in her movement. She tightened her hold on Ash's and as it was the only physical thing she was still feeling.

"Haunter, how can you hurt her like this?" The boy asked briskly.

May looked at her friend, finding an indignant expression on his face. His question still reverberating in her mind. While Ash knew the Pokemon had no way of answering his question specifically he did require at least a humane response.

It was always grinning. That incessant grimace that could be seen on each of his species emphasized the character of the Pokemon. The one present in the Oak residence was no exception.

Ash hid his feelings well from the Pokemon as from May. He had absolutely no control over the ghost and he knew very well that his previous attempts to gain it had all led to failure. Their hands tied together where the only thing preventing not only May, but also Ash from freaking out. Though he acted very mature under the situation he really was uncomfortable with being a ghost. The first experience in being ethereal was pleasant, though it had always been a very scary memory to see your very own body lying on the floor, lifelessly waiting for your spirit to return.

The nocturnal Pokemon was neither capable nor planning to respond verbally to the boy's serious question. Ash expected the Pokemon to go laughing out loud again, yet it did nothing like that except keeping the usual grimace glued to its face. It flew in the direction of the floating couple while reducing its altitude. But instead of stopping near the floor, right beneath Ash and May, it went right through it.

Following the Pokemon with their eyes made both Ash and May meet up with their physical forms again. One body lying on top of another, a tranquil image, yet frightening for the bodies' owners.

Haunter left them alone, and their reluctancy to watch their own bodies redirected both the teenager's view from the floor back to where they had first spotted Haunter, near the small dust-covered window at the top of the white attic wall. The sun showered its light into the darkness of the loft. Their hand's loosened their grip on eachother simultaneously, but Ash was the first to consciously notice it. He turned his head towards May, and soon his body easily followed. May noticed his movement, there wasn't anything else moving except the dust soundlessly circulating in the delicate sunlight. She looked at him, he released her hand.

The attention to Haunter melted into oblivion as they made eye contact. It was a stronger connection than the two hands tying them together before. He followed her eyes while she seemed to study his face closely, dodging the complete view of his head.

He wanted to say something again, to stand up in the awkward situation, but something beat him in that. A flashlight supported the sunlight in illuminating the attic, it came from the ladder opening.

"Can't you hear me?" Echoed a voice from down below. The same voice emitted vaguely from the receiver in Ash's pocket, the pocket on the floor.

"Hey? Ash? May? Is Haunter up there? What the hell happened???" The anxious voice desperately continued asking.

"It's the Professor" May turned to Ash.

"Pretty sure" He responded.

Ash looked at the floor opening for a second again. Then turned back to May, who was now facing him with her entire body.

"What if he finds us...them..us here" She managed to say, pointing at a random spot beneath them.

The ladder was cracking, it could be seen moving as the man made his way up. The boy looked at it, impotently leaving May's question unanswered.

The professor's head showed up, his flashlight followed cautiously. He shone it around the room before attempting to further enter the attic.

When the flashlight unawarely pointed the couple, an annoying feeling of warmth rose up in their energetical bodies. May shrieked upon the light so suddenly coming up. The feeling was getting stronger every moment, but ceased quickly after the light passed by.

Ash felt the same. Yet, frozen as ever, he seemed more resistant to it.

A loud scream was heard, and professor Oak disappeared from the opening, a loud thud followed.

"What the?" Ash exclaimed, worried about the professor.

He silently flew away from May, and settled next to the opening. Professor Oak was down below sitting on the floor, rubbing his back.

Ash beckoned the girl to come over, and watched until she complied. It was surprisingly easy to cross the area, she could get used to it.

"Is he that stupid or are we that fortunate.." Ash sarcastically commented.

"I think neither" May returned, she was right next to him now.

The boy raised an eyebrow, before finding a purple aura crossing his view, he needed no time to conclude what happened.

"You?" He started. "I should've known".

The Pokemon nervously smiled, and obliviously laughed at the elderly man below.

"He did prevent the professor from seeing..us"

"And look how!" he raised his hands to encompass everything "First he starts tormenting you, then he 'softly ghosts' you before doing the same to me, and now he drops that old man from a four yard ladder, we're lucky to not see him suffering a broken leg.."

After a short silence, may confirmed. "Yes...you're right, but you said something about being fortunate.."

"Err, Yes..but it is still wrong!"

The professor looked up to the opening, finding nothing but darkness. He remained a cringed expression on his face while he reached for his pocket, and picked a pokeball out of it.

"Mr. Mime, come out now"

A bright flash emitted from the pokeball lifted in the air. The man returned it into his white coat while the Mr. Mime formed near him.

Haunter stopped laughing, instead, it started to look disturbed over the psychic pokemon that just appeared on the scene.

It gestured towards Ash to come with him and quickly hovered skyward, further back into the attic. Ash doubted, but figured it was best to follow. He grabbed May's arm unasked and chased the ghost Pokemon.

"He will still get up here!" May worried.

"Thats why we will rejoin the living, before he sees us."

Haunter flew pretty fast, and arrived at the back wall of the attic rapidly. It scanned the area cautiously, while its typical smile returned.

"Whats it doing?" May asked weakly.

Ash tilted his head. "How should I know?"

"Well it is your Pokemon isn't it?"

"Unfortunately 'My Pokemon' does not agree with me on the 'obey your master' part that comes with the job" he replied sarcastically. While Haunter continued searching for something.

It flew over to the top of a cupboard, and slowly pulled out a flowered cloth. A curtain or something alike. It flew the thing over the couple on the floor and totally covered them with it, while keeping some folds for air supply.

"Hey Haunter, we are not planning to stay this way, if you care.." Ash exclaimed.

Much to his annoyance, Haunter ignored him. Instead, humming as a bee, he took off to the other end of the room again, and closed the ladder hatch leading down. A blatant 'autsch' followed. The Pokemon apathetically laughed.

May let an unwanted smile seek refuge in the attic. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand but to no avail. Ash had already caught it.

He scoffed. "Funny eh? Girl you have your moods"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"First you are terrified at it, and now it is funny again." he listed her.

"So? I just adapt." she defended.

Ash noted the ladder cracking again, and quickly closed the lock.

Though, it was May too now who noticed how quickly the atmosphere changed. She couldnt have foreseen herself smiling so fast after the terrifying realization of not being physically alive anymore.

"Well, at least I am glad your not afraid anymore." he said kindly.

"Hey, I wasnt that bad.." she countered, moving up her feet.

"No, it doesn't matter"

"Really?"

He smiled softly. "Your very own body was lying on the floor, how _should _you respond to that without at least a little fright. Really, it does not matter, If this was also my first experience with being a ghost, don't expect me to stay calm.."

"Um..thanks" she smiled back.

"It's no problem, I ll be around if you need 'comfort' again." He teased.

She slightly blushed, not knowing what to add. She recalled the fact that she fawned over him as the susceptibe frightened young girl seeking refuge at her hero.

"Thank you" She muttered weakly, lacking any other words.

"No problem" He said, a little haughty.

"No, I mean it"

He laughed. "It's what friends are for."

She sighed, and quickly, as if she wanted to get over with it, closed in a little. "Really...Thank you, for being around"

Now it was Ash's time to blush. Her eyes were really close, and deep enough to lose yourself inside. They blinked, and after every blink their beauty emitted stronger and stronger. He was a little awkward with it, moreover he felt really unpleasant the longer she looked at him.

"Hey, I really meant it too" he humbly answered.

By the boy's expression she caught herself being a little too close, and quickly edged away, blushing.

She exhaled intentionally. "Well, now you know" .

"It's nothing" he brushed it off, again.

"I know, you said that multiple times"

"I did?" asked Ash, faking curiosity.

"Never mind, what we do now?"

Ash took a second to think, looking around the room for inspiration. Haunter circled around the room in what seemed utter boredom. He came to a proposal."We could try and enjoy the goods of being a ghost."

"Enjoy?" May echoed.

"Have I entertained you the fun sides of my experience in Saffron?"

May reminisced inwardly and drew the obvious conclusion that he didnt actually 'hate' his current form. She noticed that neither she found fearful feelings.

"I'm listening."

"Well, scaring Misty was fun, along with flying around. It is really something!"

Another sigh escaped her lips, and she noted Haunter zooming around the attic. "Is that everything?"

Ash smirked almost wickedly."Professor Oak needs something to keep him from his experiment's for a while, I guess."

"Haven't we tormented him quite enough?" May dismissed his evil plans.

He faced her again. "Come on! Just imagine how it would be to fly. You can leave gravity for a moment. You can't fall, can't be harmed and can only make fun!"

"Perhaps..."

"Ofcourse you, like any healthy person, must have at least dreamed of it."

That was it, Ash had her pinned. The Idea of flying had indeed also bounced in her thoughts for at least the blink of an eye. And so did it enter her mind again. He noticed it by her silence.

"One warning;" he added, "Don't get in touch with too much light. It is rather itchy up to unbearable if too much."

"Glad to know." she replied.

Haunter reclusively watched. When Ash moved up, and had the girl follow him, the pokemon decided to reemerge. He was actually quite happy that the clumsy Mr. Mime hadn't somehow made it up yet.

"Coming?" Ash offered her his hand. She accepted it, unknowingly of what to expect.


	5. Chapter 5

"What's the status of that leg of lamb Brock?" shouted Delia.

"The meal is upon completion!" answered Brock with cracking, forged alacrity. Exhaustion had almost gotten to him. Only after 233 minutes of hard work the Peanutcake and cooked leg of lamb, Brock could hardly imagine how Ash was planning to eat it, stood unified and contemplatively adorning the kitchen table.

"Amazing Brock, I couldn't have pulled it off any better! The lamb is just perfect!" Delia proclaimed. At the moment she started to closely admire the culinary achievements, Brock spotted a chance to audaciously slip out the back door.

"Oh isn't it great, he's gonna love it! He's gonna love me forever for doing this! I'm gonna..."

Brock sighed at having to hear her little daydream about how to make Ash feel her merciless love. The door was about four feet away, Brock tightened his muscles. Just a few more yards...

/&-&\

"Mr. Mime, wait, I'll do this."

The valiant pokemon stepped away from the ladder to the attic and allowed it's master passage. The pokemon had been unsuccesful in removing the hatch. Something had put a strong safeguard on it that protected it from Mr. Mime's psychic powers.

Professor Oak climbed the ladder, to find the hatch locked. He picked a bunch of keys from his wide pocket and quickly found the right one. Clumsily the small key fitted into the keyhole, snapping the hatch open.

"Mime, my flashlight?" he steadily commanded. The flashlight floated to his hand as Mr Mime glowed marine. "Thanks."

He aimed the flashlight around the darkness of the attic again. It was dead silent. Suddenly he pointed it behind him and rapidly turned around. There was nothing there. He was not convinced. "Mr Mime, follow me." he commanded. The pokemon climbed the ladder as the professor set his foot on the floor, cracking the cold wood. He looked around following his flashlight. The whirlwind of waving dust had settled down, there was little movement to be seen in the rays of light coming from both the webbed window and the little torch. Carefully he set foward, gesturing his pokemon to follow. Within the shadows of the attic a shadow moved around. He thought to see something, but his flashlight was not fast enough.

"Ok, enough of this." sighed the professor. "Mr. Mime, confusion!"

/&-&\

"Down!" yelled Ash as he pulled the girl hanging on his arm down straight through the floor of the attic. The confusion attack missed them. It was only aimed at the roof side of the ceiling, luckily. The professor of course couldn't have it aim further down, if the, physical, they were there.

"The light of the second floor engulfed them, hurt them. Candidly closing their eyes the newfound sun of of the second stage the couple pulled along down, their hands crumbling eachother to withstand the pain. He pulled her down the floor again, past the lab's incandescent torture. The cellar was not illuminated but by the window near the ceiling looking straight over the eternal grass field. The pain stopped, as something else took it's place.

"What if he finds us? I mean, the real us?" the girl worried. Expeditiously looking around Ash noticed their fellow ghost was not there. "I hope Haunter will take care of that, he seemed satisfied with having us around like this, you know."

"well.. ok.." she hesitantly accepted. Faith in Haunter was somewhere she was far from, but there was no choice. They had to trust a pokemon that is rare to be trusted at all.

Ash moved away from her. He walked right through an empty cupboard. He made no sound whatsoever. "where are you going?"

"I know this room. If I could just.." she heard his voice vaguely recall from behind the cupboard. She felt awkwardly uneasy now that he was not close to her anymore. She closed her eyes, and stepped to the cupboard, and stepped again.

"Yes!" she heard his voice. She opened her eyes, feeling another room. Behind her was the cupboard. In front of her was ash near a slightly ajar doorway. "what is in there?" she asked sheepishly. He opened the door fully, and a vile smile of delight came from him. May shuffled near. Behind the door was an installation, marked by the white buttons on the top. "Power fuses?" Examined May. He nodded. He moved up into the doorway, studying the fuses.

"Ash, are you really..?"

"If we take out the main power swtich all lights will go off, that should make for some fun!" he exclaimed. His hand searched for the switch. It's large red silhouette was easily found, he wanted to turn it, but found his hand stopped by another. "Ash, don't."

"Why not?" he questioned superficially.

"You don't even know what pokemon out here are reliant of electricity? This is a lab Ash, you cannot just take everything down."

Ash gasped a little, inquiring the lab in his mind. "you're right." he said slowly, looking down her with small disappointment.

"Eh, well, we can always just take out the fuses." opted May in return. His look was piercing into her, making the timid girl feel uncomfortable. He nodded and turned back to the meter cupboard. The feeling was vanquished. She passively turned to watch, still feeling emotions of contempt about taking down the electricity. She would not do this, would she? She shouldn't. She wasn't, Ash was. He inspected the fuses, attempting to identify the harmless. A frown, and his hand reached out to the top left one. May held her breath.

/&-&\

Mr. Mime turned around. It clamored for it's Master. "What?" exclaimed the professor. "Oh" then he saw it too. The light from below the hatch to the floor below was out. "Stupid Pokemon, trying to scare me" his agitation expressed itself. Though, he was scared. He was afraid. Not of the wandering spirit somewhere around, but made scared, made frightened, by the absence of signals he received from Ash and May.

At the shadowy side of the antediluvian attic hid the haunter, a scared Haunter. The confusion attacks were fast and had been difficult to evade. His elusive form managed to escape, yet he hadn't got the job done. He had to act again, or his efforts would have been forgotten, and there would be no happiness. That would not happen. Happiness, Joy, it was the greater good, their greater good. His own joviality was he willing to sacrifice for his plan to succeed. He would become dead serious for the greater good. That clumsy professor wouldn't mess things up now, not this time.

The man continued through the attic. His torch reached the back side. He saw some old bookshelfs, cupboards, wooden shoes and whatnot. Nothing interesting, nothing leading to a clue. They were up here, for sure. He cursed at himself for not keeping a light bulb in the room. If anything that would have been useful. The attic made a corner in the middle, which made the whole room into a junction. The darkness in this corner was completely filled with relics of unfound and never to be found secrets and experiments and discoveries. As his flashlight moved past the hollow corridor, a sound came from it. And another one. He tensed his muscles. "Mr. Mime prepare yourself" he commanded while arming his torch like a weapon. The batteries were almost depleted.

Dodging the flashlight at lightning speeds, Haunter continued to ponder his next actions. A distraction was easily made, yet it wouldn't prevent the entire attic from being swept by that god-forsaken light and it's owner. He didn't want to continue averting the professor from what he should not find. He wanted to see, help, control whatever happened down below. There were so much things to do, yet so many menacing morons trying to mess it up. Haunter would not lose control. The pokemon knew nothing like that, he was and would always be in control of situations. No retreat, no surrender. This white coat fossil and his maggot Mr.Mime needed something to keep them busy until the job was finished.


End file.
